1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a refrigerator and, more particularly, to a refrigeration compartment door for refrigerators provided with a door duct capable of introducing cool air to the interior of a refrigeration compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a refrigerator is used for preserving food and drink at cool temperatures for a lengthy period of time. Thus, cool air is distributed to all sides of the refrigerator, thereby uniforming the inner temperature of the refrigerator. However, it is difficult to achieve an accurate supply of cool air according to a temperature deviation in the refrigeration compartment.
Particularly, a cool air duct, designed for guiding the cool air, is mounted at the rear portion of a refrigeration compartment. Also, when the door of the refrigerator is repeatedly opened and closed, hot air is unexpectedly introduced from the refrigerator's surroundings into the refrigeration compartment. As a result, the temperature of the rear portion is lower then that of the front portion of the refrigeration compartment.
Therefore, a device, provided with a configuration capable of uniforming the inner temperature of the refrigeration compartment, has been proposed. An example of a typical device is proposed by the inventors of this invention. That is, the above device is provided with a configuration capable of introducing cool air from a refrigeration compartment door to the rear portion of a refrigeration compartment.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are views illustrating the construction of a typical refrigeration compartment door for refrigerators.
As shown in the drawings, a main body 1 of the refrigeration compartment door comprises a steel plate (not shown), insulating layer 2 and door liner 3. That is, the steel plate is mounted on the front portion of the door, while the door liner 3 is provided in the interior of the door. Also, a door duct 4 is provided in the interior of the insulating layer 2.
Thus, cool air is introduced to an inlet 5 of the door duct 4 passing through a guide duct provided in the cabinet of the refrigerator. Thereafter, the cool air is discharged into the interior of the refrigeration compartment through a plurality of discharging holes 6 which are formed at the front portion of the door duct 4.
However, the problems of the typical refrigerator are described below.
First, since the front surface of the door duct 4, provided with the discharging holes 6, is directly exposed to the interior of the refrigeration compartment, there is a wide temperature difference between cool air, discharged from the door duct 4, and cool air which is formed around the front portion of the refrigeration compartment. As a result, dewdrops are easily formed at the discharging holes 6 of the door duct 4.
Second, the amount and discharging range of the cool air, passing through the discharging holes 6, are limited because one door duct 4 is provided in the door.
Third, it is difficult to mount the door liner 3 to the door when the door duct 4 is mounted, thus causing any leakage to be easily generated at the door liner 3.